


EviLLLL, Ukes, and Jaejoong Hyung

by aquariuslover



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Best friends Sharing | Too much!, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Kim Kibum | Nam Woohyun are best friends!, Kim Myungsoo | L is a Little Shit!, Kim Sunggyu | Total Lack of Empathy, Kim Sunggyu | Whipped, M/M, Nam Woohyun | Awful Boyfriend, Special Guest Star Kim Jaejoong | Who was a no show!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquariuslover/pseuds/aquariuslover
Summary: MyungSoo is depressed, SungGyu fails at being comforting, Key is obnoxious, and poor WooHyun has a target painted on his back.   * a continuation of Sweet Deception!*





	EviLLLL, Ukes, and Jaejoong Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago without hardly any deep thought...or *any thought* put into it. lol 
> 
> My Beta was the immaculate tahoeturquoise.

Sunggyu wished he was anywhere else.  
  
He tried his best to be consoling as he sat beside Myungsoo on the couch, patting the other man’s back. He knew it was his duty as a friend, as a hyung, and as a leader to comfort the other man, but he also knew he failed miserably at it. He mentally cursed the other members that were conveniently scarce and leaving Myungsoo’s emotional wellbeing in his incapable hands.  
  
“It’s just so ugly.”  
  
Sunggyu let out a breath and tried his best to sound comforting and wise. “It will get better.”  
  
“It got better…then it got worse…and then it got a little better…and now is back to being terrible,” Myungsoo explained as he reached up and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
“It won’t always be terrible.”  
  
“It will.”  
  
“Trust me, it will get better.”  
  
“Did you feel like this when the whole nation hated you?”  
  
“The _whole_  nation didn’t hate me.”  
  
“Women did.”  
  
“Not all women…my fans didn’t…my fans understood I was just joking. It was mean feminists who hated me…nice feminists understood.”  
  
“I think it was more than mean feminists.”  
  
“It was mostly mean feminists and people who can’t understand the concept of a joke. What do I care if they hate me?”  
  
“You cared at the time.”  
  
Sunggyu shrugged and admitted, “Yeah, I cared at the time, but like my mom said…it isn’t like I am going to have to worry about finding a wife, ever.”  
  
“True,” Myungsoo agreed. “You have Woohyun…I have no one.”  
  
At the mention of his lover’s name, Sunggyu’s lip curled up in irritation. Woohyun was abandoning Sunggyu to run off to a party with his best friend. Usually… _most_ of the time Sunggyu wouldn’t have minded. He would have taken advantage of his alone time to nap. “You can have Woohyun if you want.”  
  
“No, thanks.”  
  
“He comes with Key; it’s a good deal, two for one.”  
  
“Then why do you want to give him away?”  
  
“Because he  _comes_  with Key.”  
  
Myungsoo let out a laugh. “Don’t make me laugh…I am sad.”  
  
“Don’t be sad. It’s better to laugh.”  
  
“No, I can’t…it’s too raw…the pain.”  
  
“It will heal.”  
  
“I doubt it.”  
  
“It will heal,” Sunggyu repeated.  
  
“I loved her so much.”  
  
“I know you did.”  
  
Myungsoo turned to face the older man and asked, “Why am I such an idiot?”  
  
Sunggyu shook his head, gazed down at his lap and avoided the other man’s gaze. “You are not an idiot.”  
  
“I am…and I know you think I am.”  
  
The older man kept shaking his head. “You are wrong, I think you are brave.”  
  
“Brave?”  
  
“Yes, because it’s brave to risk your heart so easily…” Sunggyu said as he looked up to meet the younger man’s eyes. “Not everybody is that brave.”  
  
“Hyung…you are brave...you are with Woohyun.”  
  
“I don’t know if I am brave or stupid,” Sunggyu bitterly replied. The thought of having to babysit Myungsoo all night was growing more and more terrifying by the minute. He was tempted to call the CEO and beg for some work.  
  
“You aren’t stupid.”  
  
“True,” Sunggyu admitted. “I am actually really smart, practically a genius.”  
  
Myungsoo leaned against his leader. “Hyung, I am not smart to risk my heart so carelessly.”  
  
“You are very smart…you just need to learn to be more selective about who you trust your heart to, that’s all.”  
  
“I’ll never learn,” the younger man moaned. “I will never learn…that is why I am a fool; a fool for love.”  
  
“Shh…just don’t think about that,” Sunggyu told Myungsoo struggling to find words that would ease the other man’s mind and spare the group…spare the group from Myungsoo’s hideous taste in women. Truthfully Sunggyu didn’t know if Infinite could handle another love scandal with Myungsoo. “Maybe the next time you are interested in a girl…you should have all the members sign off on her.”  
  
“You mean get your approval first?”  
  
“Not just mine…but all the members.”  
  
Myungsoo considered Sunggyu’s words carefully before replying, “But…what if I am never interested in another girl?”  
  
“Oh, you will be.”  
  
“I don’t think so.”  
  
“I promise someday you will look—”  
  
“Bullshit! When we were together you never let me fuck you, and now you are practically a poster boy for ukes everywhere,” Key snapped loudly at Woohyun as the two men entered the living room after leaving Woohyun’s bedroom. Key had arrived earlier and had immediately voiced his displeasure at what Woohyun had chosen to wear. He had then refused to be seen in public with Woohyun unless he changed clothes.  
  
“It’s not like that. We just do what comes naturally to us. We don’t have assigned positions…” Woohyun paused immediately as he noticed his lover glaring at him and a teary, wide-eyed Myungsoo watching them. “Hey, I didn’t know anybody was in here.”  
  
“I picked up on that,” Sunggyu replied coolly. “I realize not everybody shares my IQ but seriously, was it such a great leap to suspect that somebody might be in the living room of a dorm that seven men share?”  
  
Key stuck his tongue out at Sunggyu before proclaiming, “Bitchy boyfriend…is bitchy.”  
  
Sunggyu, who wished Key would get lost… _forever_ , barked, “If I am so bitchy feel free to leave and never come back!”  
  
“Just because Woohyun shares all the intimate details of your sex—” Key was interrupted when Woohyun clamped his hand over his friend’s mouth.  
  
“We are going,” Woohyun assured them as he pushed Key toward the door. “I shouldn’t be _too_  late.”  
  
“Yeah, right,” Sunggyu grumbled as he watched Woohyun shoving Key toward the door.  
  
Woohyun stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Sunggyu. “I won’t be, and I love you.”  
  
Sunggyu clamped his mouth shut and dramatically rolled his eyes, while mentally cursing them for being so small. He could never be positive if anybody noticed he was actually rolling them.  
  
Woohyun eyed Sunggyu and restated, “I am not staying out all night. I will be back.”  
  
“If you do somehow manage to make it back tonight don’t even think about waking me up when you get home, especially if you are doing your best imitation of a drunken ash tray.”  
  
“I promise to shower first.”  
  
“Don’t bother,” Sunggyu grumbled. “I will sleep in my own bed tonight.”  
  
Woohyun opened his mouth to protest but decided against it. He knew Sunggyu was in a foul mood because of the uke comment, but he also knew his lover was mostly annoyed because the job of comforting Myungsoo had fallen on him.  
  
Key wagged his finger at Woohyun. “Your boyfriend is not happy with you.”  
  
“It isn’t the first time and it won’t be the last time. He’ll live,” Woohyun replied, before heading toward the door.  
  
“Are you going to Jaejoong Seonbae’s party?” Myungsoo asked before Woohyun made it out the door.  
  
Woohyun winced and turned around to face his heartbroken member. He had tried his best not to say where he was going. That Woohyun and Jaejoong had hit it off so nicely, that Jaejoong let Woohyun call him hyung, and that Jaejoong followed Woohyun on Twitter was very sore subject between the two men. “Yeah…I got an invitation.”  
  
Myungsoo stood up. “And you are taking Key with you?”  
  
“Umm…yes.”  
  
A very pitiful looking Myungsoo asked, “Did he get an invitation, too?”  
  
“Umm…no, he’s my guest.”  
  
Sunggyu leaned against the back of the couch and grinned at his lover, thinking revenge was sweet. Everybody knew that Myungsoo was Jaejoong’s biggest fan boy. “Of course Key is Woohyun’s guest…they are  _best friends_  after all. Haven’t you heard the latest news? They never hang out with their members when they can be together…it’s so touching. Woohyun would never dream of taking you to meet your  _idol_ …when he could take Key.”  
  
“Stop it,” Woohyun warned his lover as he walked over to Myungsoo and took the younger man by the hand. “Myungsoo, I didn’t feel like you would be up to going.”  
  
Myungsoo yanked his hand away from Woohyun. “You didn’t _feel_  like I would  _feel_  like going to Jaejoong Seonbae’s party! I have been his fan forever!”  
  
“You have been so sad,” Woohyun yelped in his defense.  
  
“Maybe I need to be cheered up,” Myungsoo shouted back at Woohyun as he plopped back down on the couch beside Sunggyu and folded his arms tightly against his chest.  
  
Sunggyu gave Myungsoo a sympathetic look and then looked up at his lover. “I bet going to Jaejoong’s party would cheer him up.”  
  
“It would!” Myungsoo exclaimed, nodding his head eagerly.  
  
Sunggyu wrapped an arm around Myungsoo and apologized, “I am sorry I didn’t get invited…I would have taken you with me. You know hyung would take you, don’t you?”  
  
“I know you would,” Myungsoo assured Sunggyu.  
  
“That is because I value no one more than my members,” Sunggyu informed Myungsoo. “My members always come first with me.”  
  
“Very true, and the other members would take me too…wouldn’t they, Hyung?” Myungsoo asked Sunggyu, but his accusing eyes were glued on Woohyun.  
  
“They would…all of them, well except for Woohyun.”  
  
Woohyun grabbed Sunggyu by the arm and jerked him off the couch. “You with me, now!”  
  
Key watched with mild interest as Woohyun dragged Sunggyu out of the living room, and down the hall toward his bedroom. “Oops, I am sensing a lover’s quarrel in the works.”  
  
Myungsoo, who was still pouting and feeling spiteful, guffawed. “I bet that makes you all kinds of happy.”  
  
An unfazed Key sat down beside Myungsoo and asked wickedly, “Speaking of happy …how’s your love life going?”  
  
  
******************  
  
  
Sunggyu, who had allowed Woohyun to drag him into his bedroom without resisting, pleaded once the door was shut, “You have to take Myungsoo with you.”  
  
“No, no, no,” Woohyun answered shaking his head frantically. “I can’t…you know I have to take Key.”  
  
“You don’t have to.”  
  
“I do; everybody expects me to take Key.”  
  
“They know Myungsoo is Jaejoong’s biggest fan.”  
  
“I can’t...you know it is better for us if I take Key.”  
  
“Bullshit!”  
  
“If I have rumors with Key…then people don’t suspect us.”  
  
“Do not even attempt to use that reasoning. We have been super careful…hell, some fans doubt we even get along. No, you are not taking Myungsoo…because you don’t want to take him.”  
  
Woohyun winced but maintained, “I have to take Key.”  
  
Sunggyu gripped Woohyun’s shoulders with his hands and begged, “Please take Myungsoo with you. I can’t stand it any longer…you know I am not the comforting type. He’s so pathetic and sooner or later I am going to lose my patience and tell him so.”  
  
“You can’t tell him that…he will cry.”  
  
“This is why you need to take him with you…he will cry if you don’t. You don’t want him to cry do you?”  
  
“No, but I can’t…I can’t take him.”  
  
Sunggyu’s eyes flashed with irritation. “Really? You can’t take your depressed member, friend, brother…you can’t take him? You really are selfish sometimes!”  
  
“You knew I was going to the party! You knew I was taking Key! Why are you being such a jerk to me?”  
  
“Really, you are asking me that… _you the poster boy for ukes!_ ”  
  
“Oh…”  
  
“What the hell have you been telling him,  _now_?”  
  
“I didn’t tell him…he just knows things!”  
  
“Because you tell him  _things_!”  
  
Woohyun fidgeted avoiding eye contact. “I didn’t.”  
  
“Look at me,” Sunggyu commanded while giving his lover a stern look. “What did you tell him?”  
  
“I just…”  
  
“You just what?”  
  
“We were having an intellectual discussion.”  
  
Sunggyu snorted in disbelief.  
  
“We were…or he was mostly and I was listening…he was going on about how some yaoi actually creates the wrong stereotypes. He was complaining that most ukes actually take on the feminine role making yaoi more acceptable to homophobes…”  
  
“And...”  
  
Woohyun blurted out, “I might have said we both have cocks and we both know how to use them.”  
  
“And what else…?”  
  
“I have never said one word about your kinks! Ever!”  
  
“I know you haven’t…because he would be unable to restrain himself from giving me hell…and then more hell.”  
  
“Exactly, so just calm down…I promise you there is nothing to be worried about. In fact, you should be flattered.”  
  
“Flattered?”  
  
“I told him you fucked all my bottoming phobias away…you animal,” Woohyun told him with a suggestive wink.  
  
Sunggyu’s eyes lit up. “You said that?”  
  
Woohyun nodded his head. “Am I forgiven?”  
  
A beaming Sunggyu replied, “Sure, completely…as long as you take Myungsoo with you.”  
  
“I can’t!”  
  
“Please!”  
  
“No.”  
  
“But his moping is getting on my last nerve…he won’t even let me nap while he is doing his constant bellyaching…he wants me to pay attention to him.”  
  
Woohyun smiled at his lover and tried his best to remain firm. “You have to comfort him…this is your fault…and this is the price of your bad advice.”  
  
“It is not my fault!”  
  
“Really? I seem to recall you telling him, and I quote, “Get it while you can.”  
  
“But..b.ut…bu..tt…but,” Sunggyu sputtered. “I was just trying to piss you off.”  
  
“And you succeeded in pissing me off and causing Myungsoo an immense about of grief…not to mention the group.”  
  
“I didn’t make him date her!”  
  
“You didn’t talk him out of it.”  
  
“It wasn’t my business!”  
  
“Yes, it was.”  
  
“Bullshit.”  
  
“You are the leader.”  
  
“He already liked her.”  
  
“But you encouraged him.”  
  
“I just supported him….I supported him!”  
  
“And now you can comfort him.”  
  
“I suck at comforting him!”  
  
“This I know, but the other members are not going to help you…they blame you.”  
  
“So take him with you…save him.”  
  
“I can’t…I have to take Key.”  
  
Sunggyu narrowed his gaze and pointed out, “You don’t  _have_  to…you  _want_  to.”  
  
“I do want to take Key! There I admitted it! I want to take Key! Key is fun at parties…Myungsoo will just sit there and gawk at Jaejoong Hyung when he isn’t moping over the sorry state of his love life.”  
  
Sunggyu let go of Woohyun and let his hands drop to his side. “I didn’t want to resort to this but…I will. You will take him with you…if you love me half as much as you say you do.”  
  
Woohyun rolled his eyes.  
  
“I am being serious,” Sunggyu insisted. “If you love me…take him with you.”  
  
“I love you…but no.”  
  
“It will be my Christmas present,” Sunggyu whined, after seeing his emotional blackmail had not fazed the other man in the slightest.  
  
Woohyun shook his head and bluntly informed his lover, “No.”  
  
“You won’t have to get me anything for Christmas. Just think of all the money you will save,” Sunggyu told his cheapskate lover.  
  
“No.”  
  
“I won’t make you come to my Mom’s for Christmas dinner,” Sunggyu offered, grasping at straws.  
  
“No.”  
  
“That is like the greatest gift I could ever give you!”  
  
“No,” Woohyun repeated. “If I don’t go…she wins and that must never happen!”  
  
Sunggyu rubbed his face and asked, “Is there anything that would make you change your mind?”  
  
Woohyun grinned, reached out and took one of Sunggyu’s hands and interlaced their fingers. “You tell  _me_ that  _you_  love me…and I will take Myungsoo with me, instead of Key.”  
  
“No,” Sunggyu gasped, horrified by the offer.  
  
“Say it; I dare you.”  
  
“No,” Sunggyu repeated as he withdrew his hand and dramatically whirled around and headed for the door. “You and Key have a fun time.”  
  
Woohyun just smiled as he watched Sunggyu hurry away; he knew he wouldn’t be getting anymore grief from the other man.  
  
  
************************  
  
  
When Sunggyu returned to the living room he found Myungsoo alone. Myungsoo had moved from the couch to the chair…which Sunggyu saw as a slight improvement.  
  
“Myungsoo, you aren’t going to the party with Woohyun, so suck it up and act like a man,” the leader rudely stated. “I did the best I could, but what he is demanding in exchange…well, lets just say the price is too high.”  
  
“Hyung—”  
  
“No,” Sunggyu said, interrupting. “Someday, I am sure I will piss Woohyun off majorly and reminders of emotional blackmail and rape won’t be enough to get me out of the doghouse and I will need to pay up that day. I can’t waste it for anything less than a crippling case of blue balls.”  
  
A dumbfounded Myungsoo just stared at the older man with his mouth agape.  
  
Sunggyu sat down on the couch across from Myungsoo and told him, “Don’t ask, and forget I said anything.”  
  
_“Okaaaay…”_ Myungsoo agreed, realizing he probably didn’t want to know.  
  
“Grandpa!” Hoya hollered as he entered the living room with Dongwoo and Sungyeol following closely behind him. The other members had been hiding in their rooms, delighting in the thought of Sunggyu having to comfort Myungsoo. “We got invited to Yoo Jae Suk Seonbae’s Christmas party and you forgot to tell us.”  
  
Sunggyu looked puzzled for a moment before replying, “Oh, that.”  
  
“Oh, that!” Sungyeol repeated. “How can you forget something like that?”  
  
The leader scratched his head. “Honestly, I was asleep when I got the call…but I vaguely remember it.”  
  
“Dude…” Dongwoo chastised. “This is so not cool.”  
  
“When is the party…I forgot,” Sunggyu admitted with a grimace.  
  
“It’s tonight! Tonight!” Hoya shouted. “Can you imagine what it would be like for us if we snubbed him?”  
  
Sunggyu cringed. “Not good.”  
  
“Some of us haven’t been on Running Man, yet!” Sungyeol hissed.  
  
“I am sorry,” Sunggyu apologized. “Of course, we will go.”  
  
“I am not going,” Myungsoo informed them in a petulant tone.  
  
Hoya looked down at the man, who was still sitting in the chair. “For God’s sake man, grow some balls. This isn’t about your plastic Barbie or your broken heart, this is about Infinite.”  
  
Sunggyu and Dongwoo shared a mildly conflicted look before Sunggyu agreed with Hoya, “As much as it pains me to admit it…Hoya is right, Myungsoo.”  
  
Dongwoo walked over, took Myungsoo by the arm and tried to pull him out of the chair. “Come on, Handsome. It’s time to start living again.”  
  
Sungjong burst into the room. “Hey! Mitzy says if we hurry she can fit us in.”  
  
Sungyeol reached up and ran his hand through his hair. “Good, my hair looks atrocious and she always does my make-up best.”  
  
“Go get showered and dressed,” Sunggyu ordered. “Fast people, we don’t have time to spare.”  
  
The others took off in a hurry, all except for Myungsoo, who didn’t budge from his chair.  
  
Key, who had been silently eavesdropping from the kitchen walked back into the living room and looked down at Myungsoo and asked, “Not changing clothes?”  
  
Myungsoo said nothing.  
  
“Well, you would look good in a garbage sac.”  
  
Myungsoo, who was still irritated from earlier, kept his mouth clamped shut.  
  
“Why is everybody fighting over the shower?” Woohyun asked as he reemerged from his bedroom. He had secretly changed his socks as an act of rebellion against Key’s wardrobe tyranny.  
  
“The love of your life forgot to tell them they were all invited to Yoo Jae Suk Seonbae’s Christmas party,” Key informed his best friend.  
  
“Oh,” Woohyun responded as he looked down at Myungsoo who was still puffed up like a toad. “So you have your own party to go to?”  
  
Myungsoo said nothing.  
  
A worried Woohyun asked, “You are going…aren’t you?”  
  
Myungsoo looked up at Woohyun, his eyes strangely dark. “Yeah, it’s a group thing…I have to go, but don’t worry, it doesn’t affect you.”  
  
Woohyun tensed, sensing something sinister in Myungsoo’s wording. “I have to go to Jaejoong’s party…I already tweeted that I was going…they will understand if I don’t come.”  
  
“Of course…no one expects you to go with the group when you could be off doing your own thing…with your friends.”  
  
“What does that mean?”  
  
Myungsoo shrugged. “You have your own social life and it doesn’t involve the group.”  
  
Woohyun straightened his shoulders feeling suddenly defensive. “You are all my brothers and Sunggyu is my lover, so your theory is terribly flawed.”  
  
“Oh,” Myungsoo exclaimed, covering his mouth as if something startling had just occurred to him.  
  
“Oh, what,” Woohyun demanded.  
  
Myungsoo slowly moved his hand away from his mouth and explained, “I just never realized how much you had in common with _your Jaejoong Hyung_.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“You know  _your Jaejoong Hyung_  and Yunho were rumored to be lovers back in the day, and Yunho was the leader of TVXQ even back then…did you know that?”  
  
“Of course, I knew that! Everybody knows that…but what does that have to do with me?”  
  
Myungsoo got up from the chair, patted Woohyun on the shoulder, and told him in a condescending voice, “Oh, it’s nothing…I wouldn’t expect you to notice.”  
  
“Notice what!”  
  
“Remember all the celebrity friends  _your Jaejoong Hyung_  had back in the old TVXQ days? There were so many of them…Top and Hyungjoong were just a couple of his friends.”  
  
Key snorted, realizing what Myungsoo was getting at.  
  
“And so?” Woohyun demanded.  
  
“It’s nothing…I was just making a small observation,” Myungsoo told Woohyun with a grin. “I better hurry and get ready...I’d hate to disappoint the group, plus I really love hanging out with my members…my brothers.”  
  
A speechless Woohyun watched as Myungsoo disappeared into the hallway.  
  
“Oh, he’s so fucking hot when he’s being a malicious asshole,” Key said, full of admiration as he walked up to Woohyun and wrapped an arm around his friend’s waist. “Are you positive he doesn’t swing both ways? That is one swing I’d like to ride.”  
  
“Sungyeol says his junk jingles only…” Woohyun paused to look at his best friend who looked almost predatory. “Only for women.”  
  
“Damn.”  
  
“Forget that…did you notice that nobody said a word about me going…nobody even considered for a moment I would want to go with them. He’s right.”  
  
“No, he isn’t. He’s just jealous that you and Jaejoong hit it off so nicely, when he’s been fanboying Jaejoong for years. Every time he said  _‘your Jaejoong Hyung’_ I thought his head was going to start spinning and he was going to start spewing pea soup at us.”  
  
“Even if he is just being jealous…it doesn’t change the truth of the matter.”  
  
“Woohyun, I will kick your ass so hard if you change your mind! Do you know how many people I pissed off by agreeing to go with you? I will be lucky if I don’t get accidentally knocked off a SM Town Concert stage in the near future.”  
  
Woohyun looked at his friend and asked earnestly, “Do you think I put my own social life above the group?”  
  
“No, no, no! Don’t listen to him! You even said you wanted to get an Infinite tattoo. How much more dedicated to the group could you be?”  
  
Woohyun sputtered, “Jae....Jaejoong Hyuuuung has a TVXQ tattoo!”  
  
Key winced. “Forget I said that.”  
  
“I am horrible group member!”  
  
“No, you are not! You are the social butterfly of the group! You make important connections! Don’t listen to Myungsoo, he is just jealous! Kim Jaejoong follows you on Twitter! Do you realize how big a deal that is? It’s a huge deal! You and Junsu are the only two people he follows!”  
  
Woohyun nodded his head. “You are right…you are right.”  
  
“Of course I am right.”  
  
Woohyun inhaled a deep breath and held his head high. “I am going to the party…and we are going to have a great time.”  
  
“A fabulous time,” Key corrected with a smile.  
  
“A fabulous time,” Woohyun agreed.  
  
“I am so happy for you two,” Myungsoo told them as he strolled back into the room after quickly changing clothes. Running his hand through his hair, he continued, “I hope you have a great time at the party.”  
  
“Boy, do you clean up fast,” Key stated, while eyeing Myungsoo approvingly.  
  
“Really?” Woohyun asked, hopefully. “You really are happy for me?”  
  
Myungsoo nodded his head.  
  
A relieved Woohyun sighed and told the younger man, “I am so glad…I hate fighting with you. I love Infinite and I love all of you. I don’t want to fight.”  
  
“We aren’t fighting at all,” Myungsoo told him. “You two will have a great time and so will I. Allure is going to be at the party and it’s going to be so much fun watching Sunggyu Hyung fighting off Brandy’s advances. I am sure I won’t even remember the sad state of my own love life.”  
  
Woohyun froze.  
  
“You know how desperate she is to get back with him since he dumped her,” Myungsoo added with a twinkle in his eye. “Woman can’t handle being dumped…it drives them crazy. Watching her throw herself at him all night should be really interesting to watch. You have to admit she is a beautiful woman.”  
  
“Screw you,” Woohyun spat at Myungsoo as he stormed past him to find Sunggyu.  
  
Key chuckled and slowly clapped his hands. “You are evil. Or should I say eviLLLLL,”  
  
Myungsoo gave Key his most innocent look. “Who, me?”  
  
“Yes, you, but I hope you realize neither one of us is going to Jaejoong’s party now,” Key told the visual of Infinite. “Woohyun has to go...he really does.”  
  
“I know,” Myungsoo agreed. “But it’s better this way.”  
  
Key’s eyes narrowed as his suspicions grew and he questioned, “Was this your plan all along?”  
  
“No, not at first; I really wanted to go. It pisses me off that Woohyun gets to call him hyung and he follows him on Twitter…I won’t lie. I am really jealous, but when I compared them…I got to thinking and honestly it scared me.”  
  
“Did it?”  
  
“Yeah, it did; so I gave up on going to the party.”  
  
“Is Allure even going to be at the other party?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Myungsoo answered honestly. “You are welcome to hitch a ride with us and find out.”  
  
Key considered the offer for a moment before replying, “Sure, why not. I don’t have anything better to do.”  
  
“But, I don’t want to go with you,” Sunggyu whined as Woohyun dragged him back into the living room. “I want to go with the guys.”  
  
“Too bad.”  
  
“My hair is still wet!” Sunggyu exclaimed, stomping his feet. “I won’t know anybody!”  
  
“You will know me and your hair will dry,” Woohyun assured Sunggyu as he came to a stop in front of Key and told him an apologetic tone, “Key, I am really sorry, but I am dumping you for Sunggyu.”  
  
Key waved his hand dismissively and declared, “The story of my life.”


End file.
